Clinging on For Life
by life.of.a.wolf
Summary: Davesprite and Doomed!John spend some time together. Davesprite is 14 so that means that he's been on the ship with John and Jade for about a year . Davesprite/Doomed!John


AN: Davesprite is going to be referred to as if he were Dave, because he technically is Dave.

* * *

He knew what was soon to come. The inevitable couldn't be escaped, but somehow Dave clung on to the small glimmer of hope that maybe John would live just a little longer than he was supposed to. This doomed version of his best friend and unrequited love was nearing his end, and Dave knew it. Even though this John wasn't technically the real John, he was still John. Just like how Dave was still Dave even though he was orange and covered in silky soft plume with wings on his back, but he was a Dave none the less.

The sprite's eyes stayed glued to his friend as he played whatever stupid game that was spinning in his platform. A smile crept across Dave's face as John screamed in frustration and tossed the controller as far as it would go due to it being tethered to the console. John collapsed on the ground and started to mutter completely G-rated curse word substitutes, sometimes breaking out the big kid words but mainly sticking with his childish 'profanities'. Dave swept over to John and sat on his chest, ruffling his feathers so that he looked like an orange pompom on steroids. John let out a breathless laugh telling him to get off of his chest but all Dave did was look down and yell "Caw, caw, motherfucker!" and he nestled in for the long haul. Tucking his wings in tight and curling his sprite body up he mimicked a ball, Dave had a huge smile on his face. John decided that it was best not to struggle too much, and eventually shifted his body enough so that Dave was on his lap and not his chest, though still in his ball form. John sighed and started to stroke the soft downy feathers around his neck and shoulders. Dave snuggled closer to John, savouring the moment. John seemed surprised when Dave started to softly coo while he was being stroked. John just giggled and patted Dave gently on the head, making sure to quickly swipe his 'cool dude shades' before Dave caught on to what he was doing. With shade on his face, John stood up, dumping Dave onto the floor in the process.

"Come and get me birdbrain!" John leapt through the air and through window, out onto the grass of his lawn.

"Don't worry, I'm alright, it's not like I landed on my wing or anything!" Dave yelled at the stupid dream bubble boy prancing around his yard. He heard a not very apologetic sorry tossed back at him, but Dave just laughed and stretched out his wings. He soon bounded out the window after his doomed friend spreading his wings as soon as he was in the clear. Wind surged underneath him and his eyes adjusted to the light. He wished he had his sunglasses, but John actually looked cute in a goofy sort of way, so he let him wear the shades a little longer.

Soaring above Egbert, Dave realized just how ridiculous the kid was. He always knew it, but he was just witnessing it in its entirety for one of the first times. He silently laughed to himself and swooped down on Egbert, doing a flyby and freaking out the 13 year old. Dave stopped while in the air and burst into laughter. The miffed look on John's face made the laughter become more violent, wracking his feathery body. When Strider settled down, a brilliant thought occurred to him. Flying at an ungodly speed towards John, Dave reached out and scooped up Egbert in his arms, clutching him tight to his body. John lost his shit and Dave just smiled. The two boys flew through the sky higher and higher, circling John's house contraption that Dave built. John finally relaxed when they got about a fourth of the way up; settling into Dave's arms and clutching his feathers for dear life. Dave held John tighter and closer to keep the boy passive about the whole thing.

John broke the silence finally "Hey, Dave?"

Dave knew what was coming next "Yeah, bro. What's up?"

"Am I going to die?"

Dave swallowed hard; tears pricked the back of his eyes, and not from the wind. His stomach started to knot up and his heart dropped. "Do you want the truth?"

"Yeah." John was refusing to make eye contact with Dave, still sporting his shades. He gripped Dave's body tighter. He was scared and unsure and Strider didn't want to lie to him but he couldn't keep his knowledge a secret forever.

"You're already dead, John. You were from a doomed timeline and this is all just a dream bubble that I wandered into." Dave looked down at John who was still hanging on like his life depended on it. "I'm so sorry, John. I'm so, so sorry. This is all my fault. I didn't think about the doomed versions of us when I was time hopping creating new timelines. I just did my thing. And now you're suffering because of it. I'm so sorry." The tears finally made their appearance, and the duo made it to the top of John's tower of a home contraption. Dave was going to let go of John, but the kid clung tighter to him. He could feel his feathers becoming moistened and his tears came even faster. The two friends just sat there and clung to each other. One held on because he had lost his friend, the other held on because he was the one who was lost.

Finally John spoke up "Don't apologize Dave. It's not really your fault. I mean, you were time skipping to help us in the game, so it's alright." A tear stained face looked up at Strider with a reassuring smile on it. Dave was holding back the majority of the waterworks because crying in front of people was totally not something that a cool dude does, ironically or not, but the tears were still constantly falling down his face. He couldn't read John's eyes because the prankster was still wearing his glasses. "You dumbass, stop crying! I just told you it wasn't your fault and you're still acting like a little girl. Suck it up man, rub some dirt in it, be a cool dude with me. Minus the glasses because I'm not giving yours back." Dave let out a choked laugh, wiped his eyes and smiled down at the Egbert kid. He loved him so much; he didn't want to lose him again. His love for the main John was still unrequited, but this one didn't have to be.

Leaning forward towards John, Dave glanced from John's eyes to his mouth, sending Egderp the telltale signs and he didn't back away. Dave took that as a welcome invitation and closed the distance. He tentatively kissed John. He may have been only 14 years old but he did take some pointers from Bro before he died at the hands of Noir. John at first was unresponsive, but soon he kissed the Strider back. Dave was elated, ecstatic. John had feelings for him that were more than friendly. Dave pulled John into him and continued the kiss. He wasn't going to let go to this Egbert; he would have to be pulled from his sleep in order end this. Dave pulled away from John, and rested his forehead against the pranksters'.

"Dave?"

"Yeah."

"I... I, uh, I-"

"Spit it out Egderp"

"I love you, douche bag."

Dave fell instantly silent. He pulled away from John; shock filled every feature in his face. John looked at Strider, turned red in the face, and then looked away. John loved him.

John _loved _him.

John loved _him._

Dave reached out; putting two hands on either side of John's face and pulled him in for another kiss. This one with a bit more passion than the last. They separated to catch their breath, but that kiss was all the time Dave needed to gain the courage needed.

"I love you too, Egderp"

This time it was John who pulled Dave in, but not for a kiss. The two of them sprawled out on the roof; John curled up beside Dave with his head resting in Strider's downy plume. His fingers gently played with the feathery fluff and Dave didn't seem to mind. His arms were wrapped around John protectively. Strider could feel himself starting to wake up and he didn't like it. He hugged John a little closer, breathing in his scent. The kid smelled like cakes and Fruit Gushers and it was kind of awesome. His glasses were now back with him, but they weren't covering his eyes, they were resting a top his head so that he could see John without colour tainting.

"I've got to go soon." John met Dave's eyes with a look of utter defeat and sadness. He didn't want him to leave, but he knew he couldn't do anything about it.

"Isn't there-"

"No, I'm sorry there isn't." John now really looked sad and defeated. Dave pulled him closer to him and gave him one last kiss.

"Goodbye, John."

"Goodbye, Dave."

His feathers were tingling and his wings felt the faint electric buzz of sleep; he must be lying on his back on the ship. Tears were threatening to escape once more, but he couldn't start crying now. His vision started to fade out and he gripped John tight one last time and slipped in a final kiss. When his vision cleared up, God Tier John was staring at him, with a goofy lopsided smile.

"How was your cat nap, birdbrain?" John laughed at his own humorous joke. A smile crept onto Strider's face.

His arms felt empty and he felt lonely. But the feeling of the kiss was still there and that made Dave's smile a little wider.

"It was good."


End file.
